This invention relates to socket devices used for mounting integrated circuit (IC) packages and more particularly to a modular socket device for accommodating a variety of IC package lead counts.
The term integrated circuit package refers to an integrated circuit (IC) chip that has been encapsulated in protective material such as plastic or ceramic. Although these packages may be either leaded or leadless, the present invention is illustrated in use with a leaded chip. It is common for the IC package to have from 4 to 164 leads. Typically a socket is used to temporarily mount an IC package for burn-in or similar testing purposes as well as in production or commercial uses when applied to a printed circuit board. A great number of designs exist and numerous patents have issued on the structure of the socket devices.
Heretofore, to accommodate the wide range of conductive lead counts from various IC packages, a user would need to have a number of sockets each constructed to carry an IC package with a specific lead count. Further, the manufacturer is required to supply the variety of sockets needed and to design new sockets each time an IC with a new lead count is produced.